Zuma
Alex Thorne Samuel Woodward ----}} Zuma is a male chocolate Labrador pup and the water rescuer of the PAW Patrol. He is one of the least used members of the team. Zuma is a chocolate Labrador retriever puppy, with a slight speech impediment where he can't pronounce his r's correctly. His main duties, as a PAW Patrol member, is anything aquatic (Related to water). His main color is bright orange, given that he normally wears an orange helmet on duty, his jacket and pup pack are orange as well. His vehicle is a kind of speedboat called a hovercraft. The only characters other than Zuma that have been in his hovercraft are Ryder and Chase. Marshall has too in "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone." Julius Goodway and Justina Goodway were also in it in the episode "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting." Zuma is all about the water! This Chocolate Labrador loves to laugh and surf. He lives in his boathouse and dives into action in his hovercraft. Zuma has lots of energy for any adventure in store for him! Zuma is very laid-back and calm, though not as serious when it comes to duty as he is mature, but he is always loyal and has an abundant liking for Ryder. He and Rocky are good friends, although Rocky has hydrophobia. He and Skye are unusually very competitive with each other. Once, in "Pups Fall Festival," Zuma and Skye even argued about who got to the elevator first. Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador puppy. He has brown fur, floppy ears, and greenish yellow eyes. His collar is dark blue and has a tag that's orange with a silver anchor symbol on it resembling the sea. His gear is a bright orange water helmet along with scuba gear on his back. Here is a gallery of Zuma's attires throughout the series. Zuma zoom in.jpg|Standard outfit 25648caa6d008fc1f2029cc3d8414b9f.png|Pirate costume pp2848.png|Clown costume It dropped.PNG|Rubble's uniform (temporary) 10552612_1429679830653609_346533502663882615_n.jpg|Cowboy outfit Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 12.44.19 PM.png|Knight costume Pp1131.png|Collar Only Pp346.png|Uniform Top Only Pp1255.png|Snowboard gear Pp3030.png|With Winter Hat Pp2801.png|Mer-pup ----- Submarine As of Season 2 it has been shown that Zuma's hovercraft can transform into a submarine. This was first shown in "Pups Save the Diving Bell." ---- Scuba Gear Zuma has water/scuba gear he wears on his back like a backpack. It comes with a flashlight, too. This valuable kit is used on underwater missions (Such as "Pups Save a Goodway"). He scuba dives with Ryder, but in "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles," he didn't. ---- Hovercraft Zuma's hovercraft can be ridden on water and land, including sand. Zuma uses his hovercraft in missions he gets picked in. In "Pups in a Fog," Zuma gave Chase a ride to the Lighthouse. The vehicle number is 07. ---- Zuma's Pup Pack In "The New Pup," Zuma uses a buoy launcher from his pup pack to launch a buoy and get Jake's frozen back pack. pp1405.png pp1406.png Since "Pups Save the Diving Bell," Zuma's hovercraft can be transformed into a submarine and can be used on underwater missions. 07 V1.png 07 V2.png Pp812.png ---- Zuma is an excellent swimmer and diver, with scuba gear that support him in his underwater missions, As seen in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," "Pups Save a Goodway," "Pups Save a Walrus," and "Pups Make a Splash." *"Ready, set, get wet!" (main catchphrase) *"Dude!" (US only) *"Let's dive in!" *"Get Wet!" (UK) *"Ready when you are, Ryder." *"Awesome!" (UK only) Do you like Zuma? Yes No What's your favorite thing about Zuma? He's adorable He loves to get wet He loves to laugh He's good friends with Rocky Do you think Zuma is underrated and/or under-used? Yes. No. ---- Zuma's Gallery can be seen here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Animals Category:Baby Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:Chocolate Labradors Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alex Thorne Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Woodward Category:Pups Category:Characters Living in Adventure Bay Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Members